zootopias_wildehopps_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
New Love, New Life
New Love, New Life is an alternate canon story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a redo of my story that covered the same topic. Only difference is that now, here, Judy fully leaves the ZPD the same day, and gets a new job too. As well, of course, Nick and Judy's legendary romance begins. Note, since this is a remake, I used some of the old dialogue, because I liked the way that bit turned out. I will try to keep this to a minimum in future tales. Story As Bellwether was taken out of the museum in handcuffs, along with her minions, by Bogo and the other officers of the ZPD, Nick and Judy climbed up the small maintenance ladder of the pit and got out. They stood there as they watched the ZPD take Bellwether out the door. After she was put into Bogo's squad car and taken away, Nick and Judy turned and looked at one another. "Well, what an adventure that was," Nick said. Judy smiled and nodded. "Indeed," she replied. Nick sighed. He remembered how he had been smitten with her from the instant he saw her in the alleyway. Now, there was one thing he wanted more than anything: a romantic relationship with her. He knew that he had to tell her, and tell her now. He knew that interspecies relationships did happen from time to time in Zootopia. For example, Gazelle, a Thomson's gazelle, was married to an oryx. He did know, however, that there had never been a predator/prey romance in history. He simply decided to get it over with, regardless if he succeeded or they went their separate ways, never to see one another again. "Judy, I need to tell you something," he said. Judy gave him a curious look. "What is it, Nick?" she asked. Nick sighed. "Judy, this is very difficult for me to say, but, from the moment I saw you in the alley when we began the investigation, I was smitten with you. Judy, I have romantic feelings for you," he said. Nick braced himself for a rejection or a "let's just stay friends" statement. However, Judy realized that she had romantic feelings for Nick. She had noticed his good looks upon meeting him, and felt a slight attraction on account of them, but was so focused on solving the case and proving herself that she put it aside. She decided that she would say it now. She smiled. "I have romantic feelings for you too, Nick," she said. Nick was overjoyed. Then, one other question came into his head, one that had to be asked. "Judy, since we both feel the same way, will you...be my girlfriend?" he asked. Judy stood there for several seconds, then nodded. "I'd love to be a sly fox like you's girlfriend, Nick," she said flirtatiously, batting those breathtaking, jewel-like purple eyes at him. All of a sudden, she rushed up and hugged him tightly, her eyes closed, her right leg lifted up. "Suspect apprehended!" she said excitedly and sweetly. Nick smiled at his lovely new bunny girlfriend. "What's the charge?" he asked. Judy continued the hug. "Stealing my heart," she said. Nick smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks...Cottontail," he said, using a new nickname. The two of them looked deeply into one another's eyes as they held each other there in the museum. They knew that they should leave now that Bellwether and the rams were gone and headed for jail, but they both felt in their minds that one last thing needed to be done. Nick and Judy leaned in a bit more. "Thanks for helping me, Nick," she said. Nick smiled. He, four years after his breakup with his vixen ex-girlfriend, Roxy Redfur, now once again had a girlfriend to call his own. Judy looked deeply into his magnificent emerald-green eyes. Nick was the first boyfriend that Judy had ever had in her life. She was excited. Both Nick and Judy gazed longingly for a moment at each other's lips in order to let the other know what they were thinking. Then, in one glorious instant, they had their first kiss. It drove both of them wild with the delight of the moment. When they finally broke the kiss, Nick was pleased. "Judy, you are so beautiful and you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life," he said. Judy smiled. "And you, Nick Wilde, are so easy on the eyes," she said in a dreamy voice. Nick nodded and took Judy's hand. "Well, let's get you back to the police station so you can be properly honored," he said. Judy held tightly to Nick's hand as they walked out of the museum. However, as they walked toward the police station, she continued thinking about her near-death experiences during the solving of the case, one that gave her a realization that she had to tell Chief Bogo as soon as she saw him. Finally, Nick and Judy proudly entered the ZPD building. Clawhauser saluted them as they passed by. Just then, Bogo walked out and spotted Judy. With a rare and proud smile, he looked at Judy. "Good work, Officer Hopps. Keep this up, and you're well on your way to a promotion. Maybe you'll even be a lieutenant one day," he said. Judy smiled. "Thank you, sir, but I have decided that, due to what happened on the case and the several near-death experiences that I had, law enforcement isn't for me," she said. Bogo was stunned. "You're leaving? Officer Hopps, I can't afford to lose you," he said, momentarily remembering how he had been so unfair to her and feeling guilty about it. Judy smiled. "Don't worry, sir. The ZPD will always have my full support. I wish you all success," she said. Bogo sighed. "Very well, just come with me so you can sign some paperwork, and you will be free to go," he said. Judy complied and followed him. Nick waited in the lobby. Before long, she came back to him and they walked out together. Judy smiled at him. "Now I'm going to need another job," she said. Nick smiled at his girlfriend. "I have you covered," he said, knowing what he was going to do next. He took out his phone and dialed a number, putting it on speaker phone. Moments later, the voice of Marian Wilde came through the phone. "Hello?" the sweetly accented voice began. Nick was ready. "Hey Mom, you remember the beautiful bunny cop that I helped work on the missing predator case?" he said. Marian smiled on her end of the phone. "Yes," she said. Nick glanced at Judy. "Well, one thing lead to another, and I began a romance with her, and she just left the police department. She needs a new job. She'd be perfect for the open position at the restaurant," he said. Marian thought about it. "Is she nearby?" she asked. Judy entered the conversation. "Yes, Mrs. Wilde, I am here," she said. Marian got into businessvixen mode. "Right, well, this position that my son in asking about for you entails working at the restaurant that he manages. You'll be doing a little bit of everything. Does that interest you?" she asked. Judy nodded. "Yes. I am ready to do anything," she said. Marian was pleased. For an instant, she could be heard talking with Robin Wilde, who was in the same room. It sounded good. Marian returned to the talk. "Very well, Miss Hopps, you're hired. Be at Stripes' Restaurant at 6:45 tomorrow. We will all be there, and you will get your uniform," she said. Judy smiled proudly. She couldn't wait to phone her parents about all this. "I will be there, Mrs. Wilde," she said. Marian was pleased. "Then it is done. Welcome to the Wilde Restaurants, Inc family," she said. Judy looked at Nick. "I won't let you down," she said. With that, the talk ended. Marian hung up. Nick took her hand. "Let's get you home. You had a big day today, and you have a big day tomorrow. You need some rest," he said, kissing her head. They walked off hand-in-hand toward Grand Pangolin Arms. Category:Stories where Nick and Judy first start dating Category:Stories Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PrinceBalto's stories Category:Fanfics Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity Category:Stories in the main Zootopia continuities Category:Dating stories Category:PrinceBalto's versions of scenes from the movie Category:Stories set during the time of the movie Category:First kiss stories Category:Kissing stories Category:Oneshots